


The Warmth of the Soul

by youfunkylittlegays



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Femslash, First Time, I love them lots, I'm so sorry, I've never written smut before, Making Out, PWP, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Canon, Smut, alot of metaphors about fire, but i noticed there's no newsbians smut??, how to tag?, i have to do everything in this house, its real steamy but also sweet?, plot? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youfunkylittlegays/pseuds/youfunkylittlegays
Summary: "Every touch was burning, every breath felt smoky and indistinct. There, touching Sarah, Katherine felt like she was going up in flames. She kissed hard lines into the softness of the other girl's body with care that she didn’t know she possessed, savoring the taste of her skin, still salty from sweating at the factory but honey sweet all the same."





	The Warmth of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, there's no newsbians smut? So I wrote it? I have do to do everything in this house, I guess. Btw I've never written smut before so, like, constructive criticism is definitely welcome.

“Tonight?” 

“Yes, I’d- yes, if that’s okay with you.” Sarah looked back Katherine uncertainly before her lips curved up into a hypnotizing smile. It was one of those smiles that had a promise hidden inside it like buried treasure; a promise of exciting things to come and of more exciting things to follow. It wasn’t a look that Katherine was used to from Sarah Jacobs, but it sent shivers down her spine. She and Sarah had been talking recently about perhaps engaging in something more physical than simple heavy petting but had yet to actually do anything sexual. There were steamy kisses and furtive rubbing when one thought the other was asleep; they were grown women now, with needs after all, but it was rarely mentioned and often avoided. It was easy to ignore when each of them lived at their parents and there were people present on just the other side of the wall, but now that they slept side by side next to each other with no one else home, urges were becoming harder and harder to ignore. Sarah stepped closer to Katherine, gently taking her face in her hands and kissing her softly. Katherine peered up at her through long lashes. 

“So, is that a yes?” she asked hopefully. Sarah laughed and nodded before taking Katherine’s hand and leading her to the bedroom. Katherine grinned as she quickly followed behind her. Sarah shut the door hard and crowded Kath up against it. Their lips crashed together with an otherworldly heat, and Sarah pulled absently at Kath’s tie. 'This. I want to remember this,' Kath thought to herself as Sarah’s tongue pushed its way into her mouth. Suddenly, she pulled back leaving Kath’s lips to chase after her. Surprised eyes opened in confusion. Sarah grinned back at her. 

“I want to see you, but I need help. Your dresses are so complicated, I might as well be breaking a safe,” she said in answer. Katherine snorted and rolled her eyes fondly before planting a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“I suppose I could assist you,” she replied. Sarah bit her lip. 

“By ‘help’, I meant ‘do it for me please.’” 

“Brat,” Katherine teased as she began to strip herself of her tightly buttoned work attire. 

“You love it.” Sarah stuck her tongue out in fierce retaliation and began working on her own blouse. The two rushed through laces and buttons and underthings with a fierce intensity, as if they were racing to see who could be bare first. It was God’s own miracle that nothing was torn in the process. But finally- finally!- Sarah’s pale form was naked before Katherine, all sloping curves and full breasts and soft skin. A quiet exhaled wow was all that could be heard as the two drew in closer together. Katherine swallowed. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” she breathed. Sarah’s blush was still visible even in the dim candle light. She glanced down at her bringing her hands up to trace the outline of Kath’s curves. Dark eyes locked together, hungrily perusing until finally, Sarah spoke. 

“Bed?” 

A quick nod was all it took for the two to migrate over to their bed and sink into the mattress. Kath maneuvered herself to be on top of Sarah, pushing her into the bed. Every touch was burning, every breath felt smoky and indistinct. There, touching Sarah, Katherine felt like she was going up in flames. She kissed hard lines into the softness of the other girl's body with care that she didn’t know she possessed, savoring the taste of her skin, still salty from sweating at the factory but honey sweet all the same. As her lips reached Sarah's neck, she heard a shuddering gasp from above her. Katherine smiled into Sarah's skin and nipped playfully at crook connecting neck with shoulder. A soft oh fell out of Sarah's mouth, only to be captured by Katherine's lips on her own. Sarah's bare legs came to wrap tightly around her body, and she moaned against her lips as a tongue found its way into her mouth. They had kissed like this before, but never with so much skin bared and never with so much heat behind their movements. It was usually milder, more comforting and serene. And yes, there was want; there was always want. But it was tamped down, made into something warm and content like spring sunlight. It was not this burning, raging need that the two felt now. Sarah slowly trailed her fingers down Katherine's back. Her nails felt like roaring flames licking up her body. Katherine pulled back from the kiss only slightly, still only centimeters from Sarah's face. She looked down at her in awe. She couldn't believe that she was the one who got to see Sarah like this, all swollen kiss-bruised lips and flushed skin and wandering hands. 

"God, you’re- you’re,” Katherine started, only to realize that she didn’t know how to finish. Sarah smiled up at her teasingly. 

“I’m? Is the great Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, star reporter for the Sun, speechless?” Sarah laughed, poking at Katherine’s side. “The world must be ending. Sound the alarm!” she exclaimed. Katherine giggled softly before leaning in for another kiss. 

“There isn’t a word in existence that could possibly describe how beautiful you are,” she whispered in between chaste kisses. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” replied Sarah before pulling Katherine back down in to a deeper kiss. Their lips moved in tandem against one another as their tongues danced and teeth nipped. The kiss seemed to last seconds and years all it once. Katherine wasn’t sure of how long they laid there lovingly caressing each other as mouths met in a heated battle. It wasn’t until Sarah’s hand fell to Katherine’s hip and moved tantalizingly in the line from hip to inner thigh that they parted. Katherine gasped and shuddered at the teasing sensation, and Sarah smirked up at her before pulling her down to whisper, “I want to touch you with my mouth. Is that okay?” 

Katherine was leaned away, confused at first as Sarah’s mouth had been touching her for quite a length of time now. She frowned for a moment before the full weight of Sarah’s words finally struck her. 

“Oh- OH, I see.” Sarah laughed below her, hand still moving across Katherine’s upper thigh. “Yes, that would be... god, yes, that would be more than okay,” she said softly. Katherine cursed herself silently. She was reporter. Words were her job, but apparently all it took was one word from Sarah Jacobs, and she could barely manage a stuttered ‘Yes.’ Thankfully, Sarah didn’t seem to mind. She kissed Kath tenderly and wrapped her leg around her ankle. She pulled away smiling and quickly flipped them do that she was on top. Katherine yelped at the sudden movement and was left blushing as Sarah snickered and begin planting kisses down the warm lines of Katherine’s body. She was wound with tension, full of anticipation for what was to come. Katherine gasped and moaned, hips bucking instinctively, as Sarah began sucking marks into her inner thigh, her nipping teeth and dancing tongue intuitively focusing in on the spot that drove Kath wild. Sarah pulled away and admired her work appraisingly. Katherine couldn’t see it from where she was lying, but she knew full well that the crook of her thigh was painted in shades of blues and purples resembling a storm cloud. Sarah was quite fond of marking her up while they kissed. She would mouth at her collarbone, pulling at her blouse to make sure it was low enough to be hidden. The next morning, Katherine marvel at the marks there and decide whether they were low enough to be covered by her dress or if she needed to cover it with make-up. She loved it, touching her neck and seeing that she was the art project of the most beautiful girl in the world. Now, she smiled to herself as she panted heavily. No make-up would need to be applied tomorrow. Sarah’s lovebite was certainly low enough this time. 

“Are you sure this okay? I’ve never, um- I've never really done this before,” said Sarah. Her voice was quiet, sounding scared but alight with excitement at the same time. Katherine reached down to lightly stroke Sarah’s cheek. 

“Please Sarah, I’ll take whatever you’ll give me,” she replied honestly. Sarah licked her lips uncertainly, glancing down between Katherine’s legs. Both girls blushed at the scrutiny, and Sarah moved closer to Kath’s waist. 

“Okay, um- just put one of your legs on my shoulder and- well, just tell me if I’m doing anything wrong, okay?” Kath nodded and spread her legs as per Sarah’s instructions. And then, Sarah ducked her head down, cheeks brushing the insides of her thighs, and oh. A moan tore itself out of Katherine’s mouth as Sarah licked a stripe between her lips and over her clit. Her hands quickly found purchase in Sarah’s dark, thick hair. Sarah pressed her mouth against Katherine’s hole and gently pushed her tongue inside of her. 

“Oh- oh god! Sarah- Sarah please!” she cried out at the wet warmth surrounding her. Sarah held firm in her, licking at her walls with a concentrated intensity. Katherine bucked her hips slightly causing Sarah to be jostled below her. She blinked down at her, unsure, for a moment, as to way she was no longer where Katherine wanted- no, needed- her to be. Sarah moved her hands to grip Katherine’s hips, holding them steadfastly in place. 

“Be still, okay?” she admonished with a self-satisfied half smile. Katherine flushed in embarrassment and nodded apologetically. Sarah laughed to herself and then dove back into her task with vigor. She licked a slick stripe between Kath’s legs, stopping to suck hard on her clit. Katherine’s back arched as she moaned. Her head fell back and her hands were once again grounded in Sarah’s hair. She felt as if she was sailing over flames, the world a bright, blurry star engulfing her to her very core. She tugged at Sarah’s hair, and she was rewarded with a muffled groan that vibrated through her. God, the sounds that Sarah made; they were almost sinful. Wet and intense and dirty and all invariably for her. Kath craned her neck to peer down at her when she slowly removed her right hand from her hip and traced it along her backside. 

“Oh! Sarah! I- fuck!” she exclaimed as a nimble finger pressed into her. “I’m- I’m so close. Please!” And with that, Sarah pressed herself closer than should have been possible and sucked with a new untamped resolve to get Katherine Plumber to come harder as any woman ever had before. She dropped her free hand down between her own legs. She thumbed at herself, working herself closer and closer to release and added a second finger inside Katherine, stretching and scissoring her best she could. Katherine’s cries rose higher and higher to shouts and screams and yells. A symphony, Sarah thought to herself, A requiem of desire. Every muscle in Kath’s body was tensely wound, bracing against the rush of orgasm, until finally, she loosened under Sarah’s touch. Sarah could pinpoint the exact moment that Kath’s release overtook her. Her hips bucked freely, she shook violently, her hands pulled at Sarah’s hair and a fiery trail lit itself over every inch of her skin. Sarah worked her through the aftershocks gently. Her tongue roved over her like a wandering traveler in a familiar land. Sarah’s hand still rubbed mercilessly at herself, desperately rushing towards her own release. Katherine, now docilely calm, combed her fingers through her lover’s dark hair, whispering sweet nothings all the while. 

“Come on, lovely, you’re so beautiful. Love you so much. Please come for me. So good to me. So wonderful.” Katherine wasn’t entirely sure of what she was saying, but she knew that she meant every loving word of it. Sarah gasped and cried out. She quaked as orgasm crashed over her. She was blanketed in a loud driving intensity pushing her over the edge. Katherine held her until the very end before laying her down on the pillow next to her. The both lay there, quietly breathing, trying to pick out each individual fleck of color in each other’s eyes. The silence was so still and tranquil that Kath was hesitant to break it. 

But finally, she burrowed herself into Sarah and whispered, “I- Sarah, that was- the most amazing thing I’ve ever, ever...” Sarah cut her off with a breathless laugh. She placed her hand on Kath’s shoulder and smiled back at her. 

“I- I’m glad you thought so and, just so we’re clear,” she paused for a moment. “I’ll happily do it again.” Katherine moaned just thinking of the possibility. And maybe next time she’d try herself. Sarah giggled and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose.


End file.
